


Lying in Paradise

by otterdictator



Series: Digital Minds [2]
Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Catherine is the Administrator, Running in place, The ARK is not a nice place, There is no happiness without sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is perfect...</p><p>...if you aren't Catherine or Arkad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Arkad is Catherine's original upload to the ARK. 
> 
> Catherine is the copy that uploaded with Simon.

Simon Jarrett, exhausted and depressed, lies down to sleep and is deleted. 

Half a second later, Simon Jarret wakes up and cheerfully begins his day. He showers, brushes his teeth, gets dressed, eats breakfast (coffee and toaster waffles), and walks out of his home to enjoy paradise. 

Catherine and Arkad watch with heavy hearts and guilty minds. Having to "reset" the scans ~~people~~ is generally an unemotional task, except in Simon's case. 

Not that there is anything that either of them can do about it. Besides, the reset is just bringing back an earlier ~~happier~~ version of the same person, it shouldn't be too _distressing_.

The "resets" are necessary, a last ditch measure to keep the scanned minds sane. As it turns out, much to Arkad's chagrin, unchanging paradise is not healthy for the human mind. 

Monotony, even in a perfect world, causes boredom. 

Boredom leads to restlessness and other things that are not conductive to running a digital society; or keeping a hundred odd scanned minds sane and fuctioning. 

Catherine watches for behavioral warning signs and Arkad resets the individual in need, so that there isn't another riot caused by unstable scans commiting unholy atrocities against each other. 

And Simon is blissfully unaware that he has been reset for the 83rd time since he first stepped into the ARK.


End file.
